


Очень деликатная миссия

by Oruga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я уверен, что вам, как никому другому, хорошо известно, что мы с Шерлоком не общались уже восемь месяцев.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень деликатная миссия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Very Delicate Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139200) by [Sarah T (SarahT)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahT/pseuds/Sarah%20T). 



> Вычитка и редактура текста - Ksandria, Мирамина, Мелодия Альтаир.  
> Перевод выполнен для Фандомной Битвы-2012.

На столе зажглась лампа, и Джон заслонил ладонью привыкшие к полумраку глаза.

– По-моему, я говорил вам, что у меня есть телефон, – сказал он.

Майкрофт Холмс сидел за столом в позе, отработанной до совершенства: одна нога на другой, руки сложены на колене.

– О, я предпочитаю личное общение. Это более… неформально.

– И труднее отслеживается, – добавил Джон и моргнул, мысленно чертыхнувшись. Когда у него исчезнет привычка подмечать такие вещи? Его это больше не касается.

Майкрофт наклонил голову:  
– И это тоже. Как поживаете, Джон? Мы давно не виделись.

– Отлично, – сказал Джон, рассматривая идеально чистый стол, на котором не было ничего, кроме лампы. Надо же – он ожидал, что у Майкрофта больше беспорядка на рабочем месте. – У меня всё прекрасно.

– В самом деле? Я предположил бы, что после условий Бейкер-стрит каморка два на три метра подействует на вас гнетуще. Возможно, вы более неприхотливы, чем я думал, – сказал Майкрофт с лёгким неодобрением.

Джон отпарировал:  
– Я уверен, что вы притащили меня сюда среди ночи не затем, чтобы обсудить моё новое жилище.

– Вы совершенно правы, – Майкрофт неторопливо поднялся, распрямив длинные ноги движением, напомнившим Джону фламинго. – Джон, я и правительство Её Величества нуждаемся в вас.

– Вот как.

– Шерлок сейчас в Женеве. Вы должны отправиться туда и привезти его ко мне.

Что ж, чего-то подобного Джон и боялся. Он потёр глаза и сказал:  
– Послушайте, Майкрофт…

– Он выполнял для нас очень деликатную миссию, – продолжил Майкрофт, – и успешно её завершил. Три дня назад он должен был вернуться, но вместо этого закрылся в номере отеля и не выходит оттуда.

– Всё это очень интересно, но какое отношение…

Майкрофт был непоколебим и невозмутим.

– С ним такое случается, вы знаете. Он работает до одури, по несколько дней не ест и не спит, а затем какая-нибудь мелочь может свалить его с ног. Обычно в крайне неудачный момент, как сейчас. Всё, что требуется от вас – посадить его в самолёт. Как только Шерлок окажется на британской территории, мне будет гораздо легче управиться с ним. Я…

– Майкрофт! - пропади всё пропадом, он снова позволил себя зацепить. Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы вернуть самообладание, он начал снова:  
– Я уверен, что вам, как никому другому, хорошо известно, что мы с Шерлоком не общались уже восемь месяцев.

– О, я в курсе, Джон, просто не считаю, что одно связано с другим.

– Для меня – связано.

– Я понимаю ваши чувства, – сказал Майкрофт, – но взгляните на ситуацию объективно. Вы его хорошо знаете. Вы врач. И в прошлом вам довольно хорошо удавалось заставить его прислушиваться к вашим советам.

– Разве? – Джон нахмурился. – Нет, мне – точно нет.

– У вас есть даже необходимый секретный допуск. Короче говоря, вы наиболее подходящий человек для этой работы. И, к сожалению, речь идёт действительно о деле государственной важности.

Ох, как же Шерлок это ненавидел. Не дай Бог, чтобы кто-то имел свои планы, не совпадающие с его собственными. Присутствуй он здесь при разговоре, уже дымился бы от возмущения.

Джон посмотрел вверх, в невозмутимое лицо Майкрофта, далёкое, как луна.

– Готов поспорить, что вы оба расстраивали вашу маму. Причём всё время.

Майкрофт радушно улыбнулся:  
– Я закажу вам авиабилет до Швейцарии.

 

Когда он вернулся от Майкрофта, билеты первого класса уже лежали на его кровати – в конверте вместе с новенькой кредиткой и ещё одной магнитной карточкой без каких-либо обозначений, кроме написанного на стикере номера комнаты. Никакого письма, никаких инструкций. Конверт был из плотной кремовой бумаги, и Джон, задумавшись, уставился на неровный край, оставшийся на месте разрыва.

«Майкрофт никогда не пишет, если может сказать», – заметил как-то Шерлок. Восемь месяцев в жизни Джона Ватсона не было никаких Холмсов. И вот вам, пожалуйста.

Джон выбросил конверт в мусорное ведро. А потом для укрепления душевного равновесия ещё и пнул его.

 

Женева оказалась ослепительно яркой, бело-голубой и очень чистой. В такси Джон закрыл глаза, положившись на то, что его доставят, куда надо.

Отель, видимо, был одним из самых дорогих в городе. В барочном стиле, ещё больше бело-голубого и позолоты. Везде канделябры и стулья, обтянутые парчой. У Джона не было с собой никаких вещей, кроме сумки на плече, так что он сразу направился к антикварному лифту .

Дверь в номер была высотой в два его роста, если не больше.

Джон постучал. Никакого ответа.

Он постучал снова.

– Я повторяю вам уже семнадцатый раз за сегодня! – донёсся изнутри приглушённый, но узнаваемый голос. – Битте нихт сторен! Не па деранже! Бога ради, не нужна мне никакая уборка в номере!

Ну что ж, Шерлок точно был жив.

Джон провёл магнитной карточкой по замку и шагнул внутрь.

Номер был большим и, наверное, шикарно выглядел до того, как там случился Шерлок. Джон двинулся через фойе, стараясь держаться подальше от загадочного синего вещества, растёкшегося по полу из разбитой мензурки. Непростая задача, особенно притом, что все окна (без сомнения, с отличным видом) были наглухо закрыты плотными шторами.

– А, по-моему, уборка здесь не помешает, – сказал он, входя в большую комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Шерлок сел на постели, распахнув глаза.

– Джон?

Однако через мгновение его глаза снова стали тёмными и сонными, и Шерлок упал на постель, будто марионетка с обрезанными верёвочками. – А. Тебя прислал мой брат. Конечно.

– Да, – Джон решил, что врать бессмысленно. Он ногой отодвинул в сторону стопку книг, расчищая путь. – Майкрофт беспокоится о тебе.

– Делаешь за него грязную работу, вот как, – заметил Шерлок, глядя в потолок. Он лежал в махровом халате поверх полузастёгнутой рубашки и пижамных штанов. – Уходи.

– Боюсь, что не могу этого сделать.

– Определённо можешь, – сказал Шерлок убеждённо. – Так поступил бы любой человек, у которого есть хоть капля самоуважения.

Джон не ответил, переставляя поднос, на котором когда-то был сервирован чай, на казавшуюся наиболее устойчивой книжную стопку.

Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул:

– Видимо, поэтому он тебя и прислал.

Джон никак не отреагировал на подначку. Просто обычный неприятный пациент, никакой разницы.

– Я даже не собираюсь притворяться, будто понимаю, что на уме у твоего брата.

– Ну конечно. Ты же эксперт только по Шерлоку Холмсу.

– И по нему тоже нет. – Джон замолчал. Потом добавил: – Что очевидно.

Повисла пауза.

– Я велел тебе уходить десять минут назад, – сказал Шерлок, по-прежнему глядя на потолок. – Почему ты ещё здесь?

– Я здесь всего две минуты.

– Надо же, а мне показалось, что гораздо дольше.

Джон поморщился.

– Слушай, я тоже не горю желанием торчать здесь. Давай просто покончим с этим, и всё.

– Нет. Я не знаю, что там за «это», но уверен, что не желаю участвовать в нём ни под каким видом.

Джон теперь находился всего в трёх шагах от кровати, но в комнате было так сумрачно, что Шерлок мог успешно прятаться в своём тёмном углу. Джон присел на стул, хотя не был уверен, что там можно сидеть. Ладно, кредитная карточка Майкрофта должна это выдержать, если что.

– Ну, я никуда не тороплюсь.

– А если я вызову охранников?

–А ты думаешь, как я сюда попал?

Шерлок слегка приподнял голову с подушки – достаточно, чтобы смерить Джона испытующим взглядом.

– А если я позвоню в полицию?

– Если ты думаешь, что Майкрофт не поставил их всех тут по стойке «смирно», то ты действительно не в форме.

Вообще-то Майкрофт не упоминал этого, но мысль возникла у Джона сама собой. Наверное, вблизи Холмсов это было неизбежно.

Шерлок раздражённо отмахнулся:  
– Я не спал пять суток. Что тебе от меня нужно?

– Твои показатели. Разреши мне убедиться, что тебе не нужно вызывать «скорую», и я уберусь отсюда. Майкрофту этого должно хватить.

– Или что?

– Или я буду сидеть тут, пока мы оба не умрём от старости, – сказал Джон, потеряв терпение. – Тебе не кажется, что это немного утомительно, Шерлок? Потому что мне – кажется.

Шерлок хранил молчание несколько минут. Затем внезапно протянул Джону обе руки с видом мученика:

– Да пожалуйста. Доставь удовольствие моему братцу, если ты приехал именно за этим.

 

Шерлок не позволил ему включить ни одной лампы, кроме маленького ночника на столе возле кровати. Он сидел, опираясь на гору подушек, и в мерцающем свете выглядел довольно жутко: бледный, с тёмными кругами под глазами, придававшими ему сходство с трёхлеткой, который накрасился чёрным карандашом. Похоже, он не лгал, когда говорил, что не спал пять суток. К тому же, с тех пор, как Джон видел его последний раз, Шерлок похудел на пару килограммов.  
Джон надеялся покончить с осмотром как можно скорее и сделать его как можно более безличным. Но когда он, приготовив стетоскоп, потянулся расстегнуть несколько пуговиц на рубашке «пациента», Шерлок вдруг напрягся и совершенно закаменел.

– Больно? – спросил Джон, опешив.

– Нет, – ответил Шерлок и немедленно расслабился, уронив голову на подушку лицом к стене. – Нет, конечно, не больно.

– Хорошо, а где-нибудь ещё больно?

– Нет.

– Тогда всё в порядке, – сказал Джон.

Это оказалось легче, чем он думал – смотреть в глаза Шерлока и слушать его сердце, притворяясь, что перед ним просто пришедший на приём незнакомец. Шерлок не мешал осмотру, так что Джон мог думать лишь о перечне симптомов и показателей, которые нужно было снять и проанализировать. Правда, зрелище того, как кто-то изо всех сил притворяется покинувшим своё тело, не доставляло Джону большого удовольствия. Но один раз он поймал взгляд Шерлока, исподтишка направленный на него из-под тёмных ресниц, и это было ещё хуже.

– Что же, – сказал Джон, ослабляя манжету тонометра, – давление у тебя повышено. Кожа холодная и влажная. Сердечный ритм несколько ускорен. Все симптомы совершенно обычны для человека в состоянии сильной усталости. Возможно, усугублённой принятием неких веществ, о которых я лучше не буду говорить Майкрофту.

– Прости, что всё так скучно и банально, – сказал Шерлок.

– Хорошая новость: у тебя нет ничего такого, что не пройдёт за пару дней отдыха. Можешь остаться здесь, в номере, где есть кому за тобой приглядеть. Отдыхай, пей больше жидкости, закажи еду в номер и не забудь её съесть. Да, и сеанс-другой массажа тебе бы не повредил. – Джон поднялся. – Так, полагаю, мне пора узнать, когда обратный рейс.

Он попытался вспомнить, беспокоился ли за Шерлока, когда летел сюда, или думал, что это была очередная выходка, чтоб позлить Майкрофта. Ну, во всяком случае, теперь Джон не беспокоился.

После хоть какого-то освещения ориентироваться в полутёмной комнате стало ещё труднее. Джон сделал всего несколько шагов к двери, когда Шерлок воскликнул:

– И это всё? Ты уходишь? Вот так просто?

– Разве не это я обещал с самого начала?

– Уверен, что мой брат рассчитывал получить больше за свои деньги. А Майкрофт всегда получает то, за что платит.

Джон и не подумал сообщить Шерлоку, что отказался от платы.  
– Это проблемы Майкрофта.

– В любом случае, ты не сможешь улететь обратно сегодня вечером, – заявил Шерлок.

– А это мои проблемы.

– Прекрасно, – вздохнул Шерлок, отпуская Джона небрежным взмахом руки. – Беги, Джон. Возвращайся к своей нормальной жизни с нормальными людьми.

– Я передам Майкрофту наилучшие пожелания от тебя, – сказал Джон.

– Только посмей.

 

Как оказалось, Шерлок был прав насчёт расписания вылетов. Поговорив со служащим за стойкой регистрации, Джон сдался и разрешил оформить ему номер. В отеле знали, кто он и от кого, и, похоже, решили, что ему нужно что-то столь же роскошное, как и Шерлоку. Джон не нашёл в себе сил для протеста, так что вскоре уже восседал на массивной старинной кровати, завернувшись в плед. На столике рядом остывали остатки сытного и неприлично дорогого ужина, заказанного в номер.

Зазвонил мобильник. Конечно же, это был Майкрофт.

– Как видите, у меня есть ваш номер телефона, – сообщил он любезно, как только Джон взял трубку. – А у вас теперь будет мой. Я думаю, он вам пригодится.

– Шерлок пока что жив, – сказал Джон.

– И?

– Обычная усталость. Через несколько дней всё будет в порядке.

– Вы побудете с ним, конечно?

– Майкрофт, с ним всё хорошо. И он окажется на ногах куда быстрее, если меня не будет поблизости.

Возникла пауза.

– Вы так думаете?

– Да, – ответил Джон решительно. – Я уверен.

– Наслаждайтесь пребыванием в Женеве, Джон. Там отличные рестораны.

Телефон щёлкнул и отключился. Джон прикинул, не запустить ли им в стену.

 

«Слушай, это ведь ты ушёл от Шерлока», – сказал он себе и навзничь упал на постель.

Ему снилось, что он блуждает в болотах и с каждым шагом проваливается в трясину всё глубже. Где-то вдали выла собака.

 

Около трёх ночи Джон проснулся от дребезжания створок французского окна, которое вело на балкон с живописным видом на горы. Видимо, деликатное дельце не было таким завершённым, как думал Майкрофт. Джон решил, что обязательно припомнит это ему позднее.

Было бы мило, если бы хоть раз его попытались убить не из-за Шерлока. Чисто ради разнообразия.

Джон по привычке сунул руку под подушку, но, конечно же, пистолета там не было – со всеми этими досмотрами на самолёт его было не протащить. Тогда Джон вспомнил про тяжёлый серебряный подсвечник у изголовья и наощупь отыскал его.

Окно снова задребезжало, Джон выбрался из постели и прижался к стене рядом со створкой. И замер, ожидая. После долгой паузы окно открылось, почти бесшумно, и в комнату скользнула тёмная фигура.

Джон метнулся вперёд, занеся подсвечник для удара. Злоумышленник увернулся, и удар вместо головы обрушился на плечо.

В следующий миг Джон был очень этому рад: вылетевшее у незваного гостя проклятие было произнесено явно голосом Шерлока, и свалившееся на пол невозможно долговязое тело принадлежало тому же Шерлоку.

– Нет, не извиняйся, – сказал он, вскинув руку, – я это заслужил.

– Я и не собирался, – ответил Джон, включая свет.

Шерлок моргнул.

– Это было не очень любезно с твоей стороны.

– Ты должен был спать.

– Не мог заснуть.

Шерлок попытался встать, но у него не вышло. Джон поморщился, подал ему руку, и, поддерживая, довёл до стула. Затем наконец осознал ситуацию, и обернувшись, выглянул за окно.

– Ты… ты спустился по стене отеля?

– Да, – Шерлок потёр плечо. – Возможно, это была не самая лучшая моя идея.

– Мог бы просто постучать в дверь.

– Ты бы меня не впустил, – сказал Шерлок таким тоном, будто объяснял элементарные вещи маленькому ребёнку.

– Скорее всего, – согласился Джон.

Наступило молчание. Наконец, разглядывая декор комнаты, Шерлок сказал:  
– Итак, ты не улетел.

– Нет. И теперь твой брат попросил меня задержаться.

Шерлок фыркнул:  
– Ну конечно.

– Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь быть твоей нянькой.

– Слава богу.

Они снова замолчали.

– Так есть какая-то причина, по которой ты сюда заскочил? Или тебе просто нужен был предлог, чтоб полазать по стенам отеля?

– Я же сказал, – ответил Шерлок сварливо. – Я не мог заснуть.

– И ты решил пойти надоедать мне? Ну спасибо.

– Подумал, что у тебя может найтись что-нибудь от бессонницы.

Хотел порыться в его сумке, ну конечно.

– Вообще-то да, у меня есть клонопин. – Джон встал. – Но только если ты не принимал ничего в последние двадцать четыре часа.

– Не принимал, – сказал Шерлок, но Джона это не убедило.

– И вообще, если ты его выпьешь, тебе лучше остаться на ночь здесь.

– Я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь, – сказал Шерлок и взял таблетки из протянутой руки Джона, умудрившись совсем его при этом не коснуться. Проглотив их, он рухнул на ближайший диванчик, вытянувшись во весь рост. – Выключишь свет, хорошо?

– Сам выключи, – сказал Джон и забрался обратно в постель.

В конце концов, Шерлок так и сделал. Джон смотрел на тени, тянувшиеся по высокому потолку, и приказывал себе не ворочаться с боку на бок. От Шерлока не доносилось ни звука. Джон надеялся, что таблетки подействовали, потому что Шерлок в самом деле нуждался в отдыхе. Чем раньше он восстановится, тем раньше Джон сможет вернуться в Лондон и забыть всех Холмсов, как страшный сон.

Снова.

 

Когда Джон проснулся и проверил, как там Шерлок, тот ещё крепко спал. Очевидно, клонопин справился с нервами, не дававшими организму отключиться, и сейчас Шерлок полностью вырубился.

Джон не планировал задерживаться в Женеве так надолго и сейчас нуждался в сменной одежде и паре других вещей. С сомнением принюхавшись, он натянул вчерашние джинсы и направился за дверь.

Консьержка отеля заверила его, что он находится прямо в центре торгового района, но Джон быстро выяснил, что под «торговым районом» они понимали разные вещи. Всё, что ему требовалось – недорогой магазин типа H&M или Юникло, но вместо этого улицы вокруг заполняли роскошные бутики, где в витрине, будто невесть какое произведение искусства, мог красоваться один-единственный пиджак. Цены тут явно были заоблачными, но Джон отважно завернул в один такой магазинчик, рассудив, что должна же быть от Майкрофта какая-нибудь польза.

Домой Джон возвращался несколько часов спустя и со смутным ощущением, что потратил кучу денег. На нём был новый голубовато-серый джемпер, мягче всего, что он до сих пор носил. Хотя в магазине он возражал против этого цвета, заинтересованные взгляды нескольких женщин по дороге к отелю убедили его, что продавцы были правы.

Когда он с покупками вошёл в свой номер, то совсем не удивился, обнаружив, что Шерлок, не вставая с дивана, сумел с помощью служащих отеля перетащить в комнату Джона половину своих вещей. Шерлок хмуро смотрел в пространство, но стоило появиться Джону, как он перевёл взгляд на него и фыркнул.

– Что?

– Люди решат, что ты у Майкрофта на содержании.

– А ты, значит, платишь за тот номер, в котором даже не живёшь, из своего кармана?

– Я выполняю очень деликатную миссию для британского правительства.

– Ты хочешь сказать, выполнял, – сказал Джон. – Сейчас ты очень деликатный халявщик.

Шерлок не снизошёл до ответа.

 

Джон провёл следующий день, обойдя каждый парк и музей в Женеве. Он терпеливо стоял в очередях и старательно разглядывал предметы быта протестантов. Он сидел в Английском саду и смотрел на взмывающий высоко над поверхностью озера фонтан Ле Же д`Э, думая о том, что вся эта энергия, красота и мощь тратится на переливание воды обратно в озеро. Он даже был в музее Красного Креста, сколько мог выдержать. Потом сказал себе: «Это мирное время. Война для тебя окончена» – и ушёл.

Лишь бы не сидеть в одном номере с занявшим диван Шерлоком, иногда дремавшим, но чаще апатично размышлявшим над какой-нибудь книгой или документом.

Но ужинать Джон вернулся к себе, причём заказал еду на двоих. Когда Шерлок скривился, Джон отрезал:  
– Ты не будешь морить себя голодом в моём номере. Эта зона объявляется свободной от дурацких капризов.

Шерлок скривился снова, но порцию свою съел – правда, всячески демонстрируя сарказм. Джон забыл, что можно даже нож держать иронически; оставалось только игнорировать эти выходки.

Ближе к ночи Джон изъял подушки, за день загадочным образом перекочевавшие к Шерлоку на диван, и улёгся на свою кровать под пышные одеяла. К его облегчению, Шерлок не попытался завязать разговор.

 

К концу третьего дня Джон заметил, что у Шерлока улучшился цвет лица и вернулась ясность взгляда.

– Вот и замечательно, – сказал он.

Шерлок, не поднимая глаз от местной газеты, осведомился:

– Что такое?

– Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше. Ещё не полностью восстановился, но уже можешь завтра лететь домой. Наверное, Майкрофт предпочёл бы, чтобы мы прибыли одним рейсом, но ты можешь заказать себе билет сам.

Шерлок перелистнул страницу:  
– И что если я этого не сделаю?

– Тогда, наверное, твой брат пошлёт кого-то другого присматривать за тобой. Я уезжаю в любом случае.

У Шерлока чуть сбилось дыхание; он казался почти рассерженным. А чего, собственно, он ожидал?

– Ну, ты заполучил себе новый джемпер, как я помню. Чего тебе ещё желать?

– Спокойной ночи, – сказал Джон.

Он пролежал неподвижно пару часов и наконец заснул около трёх ночи. Так что когда в их номер проник человек, чтобы завладеть какими-то секретными документами, Джон этого не услышал, пока Шерлок не нокаутировал незваного гостя. Оказалось, что очень деликатная миссия была не столь завершённой, как уверяли Джона. Последующая сцена с администрацией отеля, полицией и двумя молчаливыми мужчинами в костюмах, которые забрали злоумышленника, показалась Джону слишком долгой, поскольку он ничего в происходящем не понимал и понимать не хотел.

– Что ж, – сказал он Шерлоку, когда все наконец разошлись, – кажется, ты в лучшей форме, чем я думал.

– Он дожидался, чтобы мы оставили номер без присмотра. Когда ты сказал портье, что мы выписываемся завтра, он решил рискнуть.

– Подожди-ка. Так это была что, уловка? Выманить последних твоих противников?

Джон на самом деле не знал, злиться ему или восхищаться. Но он же своими глазами видел…

– Нет. – Шерлок стремительно опустился на диван. – Хотя я допускал возможность, что этим можно будет воспользоваться.

Его голос был на удивление лишён обычного самодовольства, и Джон решил не возмущаться, хотя предпочёл бы знать обо всём заранее.

– В таком случае – хорошо сработано. Но теперь у тебя не осталось ни одной причины задерживаться здесь.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, направившись в ванную за аспирином.

– Что, если со мной не всё в порядке?

– Я уже говорил тебе, – сказал Джон устало. – Со временем всё будет хорошо.

Шерлок ответил очень тихо:  
– Что-то непохоже.

Джон остановился. У него в голове мгновенно промелькнуло несколько вежливо-безразличных реплик. Но вместо них он сказал:  
– По крайней мере, все мне так говорят.

Он посмотрел через плечо. Шерлок, приподнявшись на локтях, наблюдал за ним.

– Что они в этом понимают?

В голосе Шерлока звучала настоящая усталость, усталость души, а не просто нервное истощение. Джон не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь видел Шерлока таким измученным.

– Немного, – отозвался он.

Шерлок сглотнул и спросил с горечью:  
– Тогда почему мы так себя ведём?

Это застало Джона врасплох. Он попытался найти спасение в безыскусной искренности: – Послушай, я не веду никакой игры. Я действительно приехал по просьбе Майкрофта.

– Нет, правда. Я не понимаю. Хочу, чтобы кто-то мог мне объяснить. Но у меня нет никого, чтобы спросить. Это даже стало мешать работе.

Джон, очнувшись от меланхолии, навеянной странным настроением Шерлока, фыркнул:  
– Ах, ну если стало мешать работе…

– Не надо, не… – Шерлок уткнулся лицом в ладонь и неровно выдохнул. – Я не то имел в виду, и ты это знаешь. Ты, наверное, один в мире это знаешь.

И, Господи, Джон хотел бы не знать. На самом деле, вправду хотел бы. Чтобы стоять здесь и совсем ничего не чувствовать. Майкрофт, наверное, смог бы. Майкрофт, или Лестрейд, или Мориарти, – те немногие люди, которым это было бы небезразлично.

Стоило вспомнить о Майкрофте, как тут же зазвонил мобильник.

– О, вперёд, представь ему полный отчёт, – сказал Шерлок.

Джон не ответил на звонок. Вместо этого он, не глядя, отключил телефон, вернулся к дивану и сел на свободный край. Шерлок, свернувшийся в клубок из длинных рук и ног, казалось, был далеко-далеко. Джон спросил осторожно:

– Шерлок, что произошло?

Впервые на памяти Джона Шерлок не был готов тут же поведать о своих приключениях. Он беспокойно взъерошил волосы; синяк от недавней схватки уже начал проступать у него на скуле.

– Я убил человека. Первый раз в жизни, – проговорил он задумчиво.

Сначала Джон испытал удивление, потом оно пропало. Шерлок был гораздо моложе, чем хотел казаться.

– Ох, конечно, я поспособствовал смерти многих, но никогда ещё… – он сделал резкий жест. – Прямо там. Своими собственными руками.

Джон сглотнул. Его мысли внезапно затуманил наползающий страх, но Джон отодвинул его в сторону.

– Я уверен, у тебя не было другого выхода. Самозащита, так ведь?

– Нет, – сказал Шерлок. Потом, увидев потрясённое лицо Джона, поправился: «Да», потом, нахмурившись, снова сказал: «Нет».

– Шерлок…

– Он собирался убить меня. Если бы я оказался быстрее и умнее, ему никогда не представился бы такой шанс. Но я не смог. Я не смог.

Наверное, Джон не должен был чувствовать такое облегчение из-за того, что Шерлок испытывал чувство вины.

Наверное.

– Ни один план не переживает встречи с противником, Шерлок.

– Цитата из немецкого генерала сейчас не очень-то поможет мне лучше себя чувствовать, Джон.

Джон отмахнулся.

– И что было потом?

Шерлок вздохнул.

– Впоследствии всё просто стало казаться таким… бессмысленным. Человек умер, его мёртвое тело лежало передо мной – ради чего? Ради успеха мелких интриг Майкрофта во имя страны и короны?

Шерлок повернул лицо к стене и повысил голос:  
– Империя распалась полвека назад!

Потом он снова перевёл взгляд на потолок.

– Я подумал о том, что надо будет возвращаться в эту проклятую пустую квартиру. Отправил смс Майкрофту, что его чёртово дело закончено, и вместо того, чтоб уехать, лёг спать. А потом… вставать с постели казалось просто слишком хлопотно.

Джон сидел, притихнув. Когда он осматривал Шерлока, тому на самом деле было больно. Просто это была не та боль, которую Джон способен был заметить. И не та, которая излечивается таблеткой клонопина и нормальным питанием.  
Хорошим же доктором он был!..

Шерлок вскинул подбородок, будто думал, что Джон начнёт его высмеивать, и только этого и ждал. Но, услышав вырвавшийся у Джона горький смешок, дёрнулся, будто ужаленный.

– И Майкрофт считал, что с тобой не случилось ничего серьёзного, – сказал Джон, покачав головой.

– С его точки зрения, безусловно, так и есть. – Шерлок сильнее закутался в халат. – Человеческая жизнь для него ничего не значит.

– Не уверен, что это правда, – сказал Джон. Он подумал о Майкрофте, который сидел один в своём стерильно чистом офисе и вызывал Джона для спасения своего единственного брата. Потом он подумал о Шерлоке, в одиночестве игравшем на скрипке в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. И ещё он подумал о тусклом жёлтом свете лампы на страницах книг, которые сам он читал в постели по ночам, и ощутил почти невыносимую печаль.

– А затем появляешься ты, и только для того, чтобы осмотреть меня и убедиться, что я годен для дальнейшего использования. Ты не можешь даже вынести пребывание со мной в одной комнате, и…

– Подожди-ка, – сказал Джон, снова вырванный из своей меланхолии. – А ты не думаешь, что как-то причастен к этому, нет?

Настала долгая пауза, и Джон не собирался прерывать её первым. Шерлок неловко поёрзал, занявшись изучением полы своего халата. Джон ждал.

– Ты не должен был писать о скандале в Богемии, – проворчал Шерлок наконец.

Скандал в Богемии? Джон засмеялся, не веря:

– Что? Потому что она тебя обыграла? Между прочим, я был в том же положении. Господи, ну и самомнение у тебя!

– Нет, не поэтому. Хотя это тоже было унизительно, большое спасибо.

– «Тоже унизительно»? А, так ты не хотел, чтобы я писал о том, что ты ею увлёкся, – сообразил Джон. – Но ты же увлёкся, не говори что нет. Ты наверняка ещё хранишь тот файл с фотографией на своём ноутбуке.

…Ирэн, такая умная, такая красивая и такая бессердечная. И Шерлок, так захваченный происходящим, будто каждое утро наступало Рождество, а каждый вечер – Новый год…

Казалось бы, Шерлок всегда так концентрировался на очередном преступнике, что, если он влюбится, будет трудно отличить любовную одержимость от одержимости профессиональной. Но нет, оказалось (это было?), совсем нетрудно. По крайней мере, для Джона.

– Ты не должен был рассказывать об этом всему свету. «Для Шерлока она навсегда осталась «Той Женщиной» – куда уж патетичнее! Дошло до того, что Молли Хупер мне посочувствовала!

Джон всплеснул руками.

– Прости! Но я думал, что именно этот момент у тебя возражений не вызовет! Хотя бы потому, что люди перестанут считать, что это я тебе нравлюсь!

Шерлок посмотрел на него. И ничего не сказал.

Решил сбить Джона с толку, конечно.

– Да ладно тебе! – выпалил Джон. – Ты… ты не мог быть увлечён сразу и ей, и мной!

– Вот как, – сказал Шерлок с мрачным удовлетворением. – Значит, не мог. Не объяснишь ли, почему?

И за его словами вставало что-то огромное, что-то ошеломляющее, что-то поразительное… а ещё Джон понял, что его пытаются отвлечь.

– И как же это заставило тебя сказать: «Ты был ничтожеством, пустым местом, пока я не нашёл тебя, и будешь ничтожеством, когда я от тебя избавлюсь, так что хватит превращать мою жизнь в материал для своего блога»?

– Я говорил такое? – спросил Шерлок упавшим голосом.

– Да, Шерлок, говорил. Больше того, я знаю, что ты прекрасно это помнишь.

– А. – Шерлок посмотрел на сложенные на коленях руки. – Я был мерзавцем.

Ещё каким – особенно если Джон ему действительно нравился. Но Джон не стал этого озвучивать; он ждал.

– Ну хорошо. Я понял, что был мерзавцем, в ту же секунду, как ты вышел за дверь.

– И тебе не пришло в голову попросить прощения?

Это задело Джона больнее всего. Конечно, он не ждал, что Шерлок приползёт вымаливать прощение с букетом цветов. Но выходка была настолько несправедлива, настолько переходила все границы, что Джон верил – рано или поздно Шерлок опомнится. К исходу недели Джон был готов принять самое неуклюжее извинение из возможных. Скорее всего, в виде смс. По крайней мере, это сошло бы для начала.

Но телефон молчал.

В его сознании всё чаще стали звучать предупреждения, которые он получал раньше: «у Шерлока нет друзей», «он использует тебя», «ты его пёс, и больше ничего». Это был не тот вывод, с которым хочется спешить, но к концу месяца у Джона не осталось других вариантов: Шерлок точно был не в больнице, не в тюрьме, и никто не отобрал у него мобильник.

«Ясно», – сказал он тогда, мысленно обращаясь к небу. «Если дела обстоят так, значит…»

– Попросить прощения? – Шерлок посмотрел на него так, будто он предложил в качестве способа коммуникации исполнить танец с веерами. – Какой в этом смысл? Я сказал, и ты, очевидно, запомнил. Ты и теперь помнишь.

– Шерлок, со временем обиды забываются.

– В нашей семье никто не забывает ни единого слова, сказанного между нами. Я до сих пор во всех деталях помню выражения, которые использовал Майкрофт, когда я подстроил так, чтобы застать его с Юфренией Сомс.

– Но, тем не менее, вы ещё разговариваете друг с другом.

– Не потому, что он забыл или я извинился, – сказал Шерлок. – Я никогда не извиняюсь.

– Нет, потому что он любит тебя, идиот несчастный.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох. Джон почувствовал, как горят щёки, и подумал, не сказал ли он лишнего. Потом Шерлок заметил:

– Но тогда, следуя твоей логике, извинения не обязательны.

Джон встал, потеряв терпение.

– Что ж, если ты хочешь, чтобы отношения с Майкрофтом были самыми близкими и при этом единственными в твоей жизни, тогда конечно.

– Подожди, – Шерлок протянул руку, не сводя глаз с лица Джона. – Что случится, если я попрошу прощения? Не у Майкрофта.

– Я думаю, ты должен попробовать и узнать, что получится, – сказал Джон. Не для того, чтоб помучить Шерлока, держа его в напряжении; просто чувствуя, как в груди всё дрожит, будто вот-вот разлетится на куски.

– Прекрасно. – Шерлок выдохнул. И заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова:

– Джон, то, что я сказал тогда, было жестоко. И что хуже, неверно. Я прошу прощения. Я…

Слова закончились. Не зная, что ещё сказать, Шерлок зажмурился и потёр лоб ладонью.

– Пожалуйста, давай поедем домой. Я хочу домой.

Он ждал ответа с закрытыми глазами.

Было так странно видеть на лице Шерлока неуверенность. Первый раз в жизни он не думал, что сможет предсказать действия Джона. Первый раз боялся получить ответ с помощью своей дедукции, потому что этот ответ был для него слишком важен.

Господи, подумал Джон, как же он скучал по Шерлоку. Скучал так, что даже не мог признаться в этом, встретившись лицом к лицу. Потому что тогда мир Джона раскололся бы, и Джон не вынес бы этого во второй раз.

Врач, исцели себя сам.

Он опустился на диван и положил руку на колено Шерлока. Глаза у того распахнулись, и он вопросительно уставился на Джона.

Домой. Это звучало замечательно.

Джон улыбнулся:

– Я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь.


End file.
